


E-I-E-I-O

by DMIris



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Might be MFM?, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMIris/pseuds/DMIris
Summary: Agatha is the BAU's new intern. Follow her as she learns to navigate her new position in the team and her position in their hearts. Begins S5E5 I'm horrible at summaries. Also, I might end up changing the title because this one is super lame. I'm open to ideas.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	E-I-E-I-O

**Author's Note:**

> HI ALL! This is my first fanficion so please be nice! That said, I'm more than open to constructive criticism and any notes you all have. I'm also looking for someone to act as sort of an "editor" who can help me look over my work before I post, looking for any grammar I've missed or any inconsistencies. I'd prefer it be someone who has seen the show, but its not a must.

Aggie-------

“And here is your badge. Make sure that you don’t get in their way, that you’re an asset to their team, not a hindrance.”  
I nod deftly as I rub my thumbs against the smooth surface of my new badge, the fluorescent lights making a glare on the plastic. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll do my best.” Chief Strauss sends me on my way, directing me towards a door with the name Aaron Hotchner on the placard.  
“Talk with Agent Hotchner about what your duties will be and how you can be most effective in working for the team.”  
I give her a nod, and make my way to Agent Hotchner’s office. I knock on the door, softy but with purpose. I like to think that the way you approach an office door is similar to a handshake. You can’t knock too soft, else you’ll seem tentative. But you also can’t bang on the door, which isnt professional in the slightest. It’s like Goldilocks and the Three Bears, you have to get it just right. And I had spent all of last night practicing my knock.  
A deep voice inside the room responds to my knock, allowing me to enter. A tall man with dark hair, dressed in a suit stands from his chair and makes his way around the desk.  
“You must be our intern, Agatha McDonald? I’m Agent Aaron Hotchner. Welcome to the BAU. I assume that Chief Strauss got you your badge?”  
“Yes’sir. It’s an honor to meet you, Agent Hotchner. I’m supposed to find out what my duties will be, and how I can help?”  
“Yes. This job requires long hours, but I’m sure you are already aware. You will be required to travel with us, and come to crime scenes with us. This will allow you to see what happens in the field. Mostly your job will be to assist the agents in small tasks that they may need while working on a case, whether it’s getting drinks or getting mail. Essentially, you will be doing what the agent’s don’t have time to do. Does that make sense?”  
“Yes’sir.”  
“Good. Now, we have a case that everyone will be briefed on in just a few minutes. Why don’t you go to the room and wait for everyone to come in? We’ll introduce you before the briefing.”  
Just as I’m about to respond, a tall muscled man with a nice shiny head gives the door a tap, “Hotch, what’s with these emails? Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you had company.”  
“It’s nothing, I just needed a second pair of eyes. This is Agatha McDonald, she’ll be the BAU’s intern. Ms. McDonald, this is Agent Derek Morgan.”  
I extend my arm out to the man, who gives me a grin.  
“Agatha, but you can call me Aggie. It’s nice to meet you, Agent Morgan. I look forward to working with you and your team.”  
“McDonald,” He asks, shaking my hand, “You wouldn’t happen to own a farm would you? E-I-E-I-O?”  
“Oh yes, and on my farm I have a cow. With a moo moo here and a moo moo there and everything.”  
I immediately regret ever opening my mouth. Moo moo here and a moo moo there? Really, Aggie? I wish I could sink into the floor. I said that in front of my boss, and this super handsome man. I can feel my face heat up. Agent Morgan gives a deep chuckle.  
“I like you, Old McDonald. We’re gonna have fun.”  
Then, a blonde woman pokes her head into the doorway. “We’re ready.”  
“Alright,” says Agent Hotchner, “Let’s do the briefing.” 

Agent Morgan wraps his arm around my shoulder and guides me into a room with whiteboards and a round table. The blonde woman from earlier along with three other people are waiting for us.  
“Everyone, this is Agatha McDonald. She’s our intern. If you ever need anything done during a case that you can’t do yourself, just ask Ms. McDonald.” He then goes around the table introducing the others in the room to me. Agent Jareau gives me a friendly wave, Dr. Reid gives me a tight smile and raises his eyebrows in greeting. Agent Prentiss gives me a smile.  
“I’m sure you remember Agent David Rossi.”  
I turn to see the man that got me into the BAU in the first place. I give him a big smile and enthusiastically reach out my hand.  
“Agent Rossi, an honor to see you again. Thank you so much for helping me get this position. I’m so grateful.”  
“No problem at all. You’re a smart young lady, Agatha. I’m sure you’ll be a great asset to the team.” Replies Agent Rossi, as he pulls out a seat for me.  
“It’s lovely to meet you all,” I say as I sit, “and I look forward to working with you. If you ever need anything, just ask.”  
We all turn towards Agent Jareau at the head of the table, as she begins briefing us on the case.  
“Kristie Taylor. Runaway. Drug addict. Reported missing from Farmington, New Mexico, 3 years ago. Yesterday she turned up off a freeway outside of Rio Rancho.”  
“Sexual assault combined with ligature marks on her wrists and ankles.” Chimes in Dr. Reid, “She was asphyxiated.”  
“Three victims in five years.” States Agent Jareau.  
I watch in awe as these people continue to chime in aspects of the case. How the unsub is a sexual sadist, and how long he keeps them. The things they can deduce about a person, just from looking at their victims is amazing. These people really are the best at what they do.  
“She was pregnant.”  
I look up at Dr. Reid. “What?”  
Agent Jareau clarifies, “She’d given birth. Very soon after, the unsub killed her.”  
“How soon?” I ask.  
“Minutes.”  
I look at the file in front of me. “This guy isn't a typical sexual sadist, is he?”  
Agent Hotchner nods, “Captivity and assault we've seen before. What we haven't seen is this signature. The role he forces these women to fulfill before he kills them. Motherhood.” 

The briefing continued for a few minutes more, the agents going over where the girls could have been kept, why they were chosen. The team came to the conclusion that the unsub was keeping the children that were born. Agent Hotchner gives everyone their assignments, and the group separates. He calls for me after everyone has gone.  
“Ms. McDonald. How was your first briefing?”  
“It was interesting, sir. I feel very privileged to be able to see how your team works. And, sir, you can just call me Agatha, or Aggie, if you’d like. I know my last name can be a mouthful.”  
“Alright. Agatha then. Now, I’d like you to go with Prentiss and Reid to the dump site. Do you feel comfortable that you’d be able to handle that?”  
“Yes’sir.”  
“Good, ask either of them if you have any questions.” He turns to face the cluster of desks on the lower level. “Wheels up in thirty.” 

On the plane, the team discusses the case, when Agent Prentiss makes an alarming comment.  
“Uh, I hate to say this, but what if the women are just a means to an end? What if the babies are the ones he’s really exploiting.”  
“If Kristie Taylor just surfaced, he could have her baby right now.” Adds Agent Jareau.  
“Jj, check with the parents. See if there are any similarities In the runaways' patterns, where the unsub is finding them. Reid and Prentiss, go to the latest dump site. We need to look at victimology. How he treats these women in the final moments of their lives Might tell us what he's doing to the children.” 

Once we land, Agent Prentiss, Dr. Reid and I climb into an SUV and start the drive to the dump site.  
“So, Agatha, how did you get involved with the BAU?”  
I look at Agent Prentiss through the rearview mirror. She has a sharp look in her eye, as if she’s scrutinizing me. I can’t blame her though. I’m a new person, and I’ll probably be all up in her business for the foreseeable future.  
“I met Agent Rossi at one of his book signings. I got the chance to have a chat with him, and we continued to email after that. Then he told me about the internship and suggested I apply.”  
“So he got you the internship?”  
“No.” I say a bit sharply, “I was qualified for it, and got into the position like any other intern would. I don’t believe in name-dropping.”  
It was hard for me to speak in that tone to an FBI agent, especially someone I technically worked for, but I wasn’t about to let her or anyone else on the team think I didn’t earn my position here.  
She gives me a once over through the mirror, and a small smile.  
“Well, welcome to the team. You can call me Emily.” She gives Dr. Reid a shove with her elbow, keeping her other hand on the wheel. “You can call him Spencer, or Reid, or Spence.”  
Dr. Reid turns slightly in his seat to face me as he rubs the arm that Agent Prentiss elbowed. He doesn’t reach to shake my hand but gives me the raised eyebrows again. “Dr. Spencer Reid. You can call me whatever. Do you have any preference for what we call you?”  
I give him a small smile. “You can call me Agatha, or Aggie. Either works. I’m very glad to get to work with you both.”  
They respond with a “you too” and pull onto the side of the road where there are other police vehicles and a taped off area.  
“There’s no tire tracks.” Agent Prentiss says with a huff.  
And she’s right. Where the body was found, it wasn’t very far from the road. This man didn’t care about these mothers at all. What a horrible person. I tell my thoughts to Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid.  
“Agatha, can you grab the file from the car?” Prentiss quickly cuts me off.  
“Oh! Yeah,” I say, turning quickly. “Sure.”  
“Why’d you do that?”  
I hear Dr. Reid ask her in a harsh whisper as I scurry back to the car. While I grab the case file from the back seat, I peek at them through the windshield. It seems that they’re having a small tiff, and I can’t help but feel like it was my fault. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut, and left making any sort of analysis to the professionals. I take a deep breath before going to back out of the SUV. As I turn to head back to the other two, I bump into a hard body.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry, Dr. Reid.”  
“It’s no problem. Emily and I are finished here,” he looks towards Agent Prentiss who is speaking to some officers, and sticks his hands into his pockets. “Good job on those observations earlier. Don’t worry about Emily. She’s just protective.”  
I give him a small, tight smile, and a nod. “No, no. I totally understand. I’m just an intern. I have no right to try to,” I look up searching for the right word, “to hijack your case.”  
“Hotch sent you here to learn about fieldwork. If you were sent out on your first day, you’re clearly qualified to be here, and more than qualified to help. Have a bit more faith in yourself.”  
“Alright. Thank you, Dr. Reid.”  
“Spencer. And I’ll call you Aggie.”  
“Okay then. Thank you, Spencer.”  
He gives me a quick smile, looks over his shoulder to Agent Prentiss, who is making her way back to us. With another raise of his eyebrows, he climbs into the passenger seat. 

The case progresses rather quickly, although there is still the question as to who and where the other babies are. It was deduced that the unsub, or unsubs are a married couple. An abusive husband, and a wife who uses the children to cope.  
I make my rounds, doing what I can for anyone who needs my help. Whether it’s getting coffee or making a few calls, or running to get lunch. I hear daily calls of “Old McDonald had a farm” from Morgan. While making another coffee run, I rush past a room, and catch a glimpse of Spencer sitting in front of a giant map of the city. I give the door a knock, and peek my head in.  
“Spencer? Can I get you something to drink? Anything to eat?”  
He doesn’t respond, so I move next to him, and take a look at the map.  
“What are the pins for?”  
“They’re churches. Monica Winmar, the first victim, her daughter was abandoned at a Presbyterian church. Let’s assume the unsub, or the wife at least, is Presbyterian. That means all other unwanted children Are gonna be left at the same denomination, right? That narrows it down to 3 babies Left at 3 different presbyterian churches All within this 20-mile radius. This is where they live.”  
I gesture to the files on the table. “May I?”  
He gives me a nod, and I flip through the papers.  
“Have you looked at these yet?”  
“No. I was only looking at churches.”  
“The names of the babies. Lisa, Elizabeth, Amanda. They’re all girls' names.”  
We look up at each other, eyes locking.  
“They’re keeping the boys.” 

The team was able to pinpoint the unsubs, Robert and Linda Reimann, and where they lived. Linda has cancer, and found out that the medications she was taking could be used to improve fertility. She lost a child, a boy, possibly due to her weakened body and uses the children from the victims as replacement for the child that she lost. I’m asked to tag along for the arrest. Agents Hotchner and Rossi said that it would be educational for me, and all around not particularly dangerous, as they were planning a soft entry as to not risk any kids there could be in the house.  
I stand on the edge of the commotion, by the SUV, just observing. There’s hustle and bustle and it is the single most exciting thing I’ve ever done, even if I’m not doing anything at all. Even more exciting than when I got my degree in psychology. Even more exciting than when I got accepted into grad school. This is what I want to do. I want to help catch the bad guys. I may only have book smarts right now, but this internship will help me learn how to apply myself, how to be an asset to a team like this one. I’m brought out of my gleeful stupor when I hear a tense discussion between Agent Hotchner and Morgan.  
“You’ll be in the door first?”  
“You have a better idea?”  
“Send in Prentiss and JJ first. Children are more likely to trust a woman. We need that presence.”  
My mouth opens of its own accord, and the words fly out of my mouth before I can even think about what I’m saying.  
“Send me in first.”  
They both turn to look at me. “What?”  
“Send me in first. Prentiss and JJ may be women but they’ll be armed. I’m good with kids.”  
“I don’t like this Old McDonald. You’ve never done this before, and you’re an intern, not an agent. The male unsub could be in there.”  
“Okay, so, send them in with me. I’ll take any kids and bolt while Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau keep guard. It’s better for them to be completely focused anyway rather than having to multitask. I’m good for it sir, I promise. Heck, you can even write that Agent Prentiss or Jareau were the ones that got the kids out and leave me out of it completely. I just want to help.”  
They sigh deeply and look at each other for a long minute.  
“Fine,” Hotch starts, and a grin erupts on my face. “But, you stay behind the agents until you see any children, and you have to wear a vest.”  
I can’t help but grin and nod repeatedly. I was finally doing something truly helpful. “Yes’sir! I promise.” I turn to go find a vest.  
“And Aggie,” starts Agent Hotchner.  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Don’t ever suggest that we lie on the paperwork for a case.”  
My face flames, and my legs start to shake. I look at my feet and nod my head. ‘Yes’sir. I’m sorry.”

I pull a bulletproof vest over my head. For some reason I thought it would have been lighter, although I know that since it’s bulletproof, it’d probably be heavy. I attempt to adjust the straps to fit my form, struggling with the fit. How tight is this thing supposed to be?  
“Here, let me help.”  
I look over my shoulder to see Spencer, as he moves around to my front. As he takes the straps and fits the vest to me, I get a great look at his hair. It’s long, pretty much to his shoulders. It has a slight wave to it, and it looks mussed. I don’t know if it’s on purpose, but Spencer doesn’t seem the type to spend the amount of time it would take to achieve this level of nonchalant mess. I want to braid it. So bad. I bet it’d be soft, but it looks like the braid would stay.  
His head moves to face me, and I see his mouth moving, but I’m too distracted by deciding if a french or dutch braid would look best to hear what he was saying. I blink hard, and give my head a little shake.  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?”  
He gives a small chuckle. “Just saying that you should listen to JJ and Prentiss. They’ll make sure you stay safe.”  
“Alright, I will.”  
Agent Hotchner calls for me by the front of the house. I start to jog over when Spencer calls out to wish me good luck. With my back still to him, I give him a thumbs up.  
A man with heavy armor, a solid helmet, and sweet shades kneels in front of the door, and picks the lock with what is essentially a key on a stick. With a simple flick of his wrist the door is unlocked, and I wonder what all the suspense was for.  
Agents Prentiss and Jareau gently push open the door, and soundlessly make their way through the home, checking every room for occupants. I try to be even half as stealthy as they are, but my hands are shaking and I can actually see my heart beating as it moves my shirt. I volunteered for this, and I do want to do it, but I didn’t think I’d be so scared.  
I follow behind the other women until we come to a living room. I spot a small blonde head seated on the arm of the couch. I tap on Agent Jareau’s shoulder and point to the child. With one last scan of the room, she gives me a nod and I swiftly kneel by the couch. I gently touch the little boy’s shoulder,and begin to whisper.  
“Hey, buddy. I’m Aggie. I’m with the police. The good guys, yeah?’  
He gives me a short nod.  
“Okay, good! Lets be good guys together. We need to leave so the police can do their jobs, okay?” I gently pull him off the couch, my finger to my lips to show him we need to be quiet.  
“Are there any other kids here? Any brothers?”  
He gives me a shake of his head, and I hurry us through the house, and out the door. SWAT members and the other agents rush into the house after me. Keeping a tight grip on the boy’s hand, I usher him to an ambulance that’s on standby. I set him on the edge of the vehicle so that he can be looked over. Although I doubt the wife should have let any harm come to him, if he was supposed to replace her son.  
“Alright, bud. Can you tell me your name?”  
“Michael.”  
“Okay Michael, this nice man is going to make sure you’re not hurt anywhere, okay? Do you want me to stay? Or are you okay for me to leave to talk to some people?”  
I make sure that Michael is secure and feels safe where he is and who he is with before I leave. I’m sure none of this has been easy for him, and who knows what he’s seen. I couldn’t just ditch him before knowing he’s taken care of.  
He gives me a quick nod, so I move back to the house, just in time to see two women, one with a baby, and the other agents exiting the house. Linda and Robert are escorted out in handcuffs, and with their arrest, the case is closed. 

“Agent Jareau,” I start, but she cuts me off.  
“Call me JJ. You did a really good job in there, Aggie.”  
“Thank you, JJ.” I say tentatively. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“What will happen to Michael?”  
“Oh, he’ll be fine. We found his grandparents, the Witmars. They’re his next of kin. I met them previously in regards to Monica Witmar’s daughter, Lisa. They seem very kind and able to give him a good life.”  
I smile a bit, and nod. “Good. I’m glad.”  
JJ looks at something past my shoulder, so I turn around. Michael is in a small room with what looks like a social worker, and an older couple. I assume that they’re the Witmars. Michael shakes his grandmother’s hand, and I’m content. 

After a debriefing, I clear out the papers on the table, organize them and put them into a case file, so that all the information can be turned in to the higher-ups later. I grab some multi-surface cleaner, and I'm wiping down the table and whiteboards when I hear a soft knock on the door. I turn around to see Spencer in the doorway, hands in his pockets, and a canvas bag over his shoulder.  
“Oh, hey. Can I help you with anything?”  
“No, I’m on my way out. I saw the light on. You do know that we have a janitorial surface that comes in and cleans, right?”  
I chuckle a bit. “Yeah, I know. I just felt like I needed to clean up the room once everyone left. It feels like the case is really over and done with once the table is cleaned, you know?”  
He looks around, nodding. “JJ told me about what happened in the Reimann house. You seem to know a lot about dealing with children.”  
“Well, I’m working on my graduates degree in social work. I was required to take a course on child welfare and development last semester. We learned how to approach kids in a non-threatening way.”  
“Well, I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job. Especially for an intern on their first case. I really think you’ll be an asset here.”  
“Thanks, Spencer. That means a lot to me.”  
We give each other small smiles.  
“Are you on your way out too? It’s dark. I’ll walk you to your car.”  
“Sure, let me grab my bag.”


End file.
